Don't call me Mr Rank Two !
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Sungmin yang berambisi mengalahkan Kyuhyun dalam segala hal, karna tak rela saat dikalahkan oleh Kyuhyun saat ia masih kecil. akankah Sungmin bisa mengalahkan rivalnya itu? Dan apakah benih cinta akan tumbuh di antara keduanya? Summary gagal -" KyuMin RnR


Tittle : Don't call me Mr Rank Two !

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pairing : Kyumin ant other couple ^^

Note : FF ini kyo ambil dari cerita komik SpecialA dan sedikit aku tambahin cerita versi kyo sendiri. Mian yah kalau jelek T^T

**WARNING : FF ABAL, TYPO(S), GAJE, YAOI, BOY X BOY, DONT LIKE SO DONT READ DONT BASH Happy reading ^^**

...

Pagi yang cerah. Terdengar suara namja kecil yang sedang berlatih dengan semangat di belakang halaman rumah.

"Hup"

"Hup"

"Hup"

"Pakai tendanganmu lebih kuat" suara sang ayah menginterupsi pada anaknya.

Dan sang anak pun menuruti kata sang ayah dengan menendangnya sangat kuat.

"Okey Sungmin-ah, setelah ini kita akan makan pagi, kau seelesaikan latihanmu dulu"

"Ne, appa" sahutnya

Nama namja kecil nan manis itu adalah Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin. Dia anak dari seorang pelatih karate. Sang ayah terus melatihnya karate sejak ia kecil, sehingga memungkinkan dia agar bisa menjaga diri. Sungmin pun pernah menangkap pencuri saat ia duduk di sekolah dasar ketika ia pulang sekolah. Semua orang terheran dengan tingkahnya namun bangga padanya. Karna di usianya yang dini ini, ia mampu menangkap pencuri yang berukuran badan jauh lebih besar darinya. Namja bernama Sungmin ini sangat bangga dengan apa yang pernah dilakukannya. Namun ia merasa tak terima ketika bertemu dengan namja sebayanya yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah,lihat! Namja ini juga ingin berlatih bersamamu" kata sang ayah

"Ah dia? Dengan wajah yang seperti itu?" sahutnya remeh saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya bersama dengan sang ayah.

"Lebih baik dibandingkan dengan wajahmu yang belepotan" sahut Kyuhnyun enteng dan tanpa ekspresi

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhnyun pun langsung mencoba mengusap mukanya dengan tangan kecilnya dengan muka kesal.

"Aish, diam kau"

"Ok, tunjukkan keahlian tendanganmu" lanjut sungmin sambil menantang Kyuhnyun dengan posisi jari telunjuk menunjuk muka Kyuhnyun

"Apa kau yakin? Aku jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan kau" lagi-lagi ia menjawab dengan tanpa ekspresi serta nada akuhnya

"Aishh, Kauuu" teriak Sungmin yang kemudian berlari kearah Kyuhyun untuk menendangnya namun dengan mudah Kyuhnyun menangkis gerakan Sungmin hingga namja imut ini terjatuh.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau tidak sehebat yang kau katakan, benar kan?" katanya dengan nada datar -lagi

Wajah Sungmin pun sontak terkejut.

**Sungmin POV**

"Hm, baiklah. Kau tidak sehebat yang kau katakan, benar kan?" katanya dengan nada datar

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tengil, muka evil dan dialah orang pertama yang pernah mengalahkanku. Aku tak terima dan berkali-kali aku dikalahkan dengan mudah olehnya. Itulah masa kecilku dan kini aku telah beranjak dewasa. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah.

"Yup semua siap"

"Aigo~ Aku bisa terlambat nih" segera ku bergegas pergi

"Sungmin-ah"

"Ne appa"

"Jangan sampai kalah hari ini, faighting" seru appaku dengan semangat.

"Faighting! Appa lihat saja, aku tidak akan kalah" sahutku semangat dengan mengepalkan satu tangan.

"Dia memang benar-benar anakku" seru appa yang tak lain adalah Kangin.

Aku pun berlari secepat mungkin agar tak terlambat. Saat tiba disekolah, kulihat mobil berjajar rapi, gerbang sekolah yang tampak megah. Taman sekolah yang begitu luas, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran tampak indah, dan ini pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Maklum ini adalah sekolah elit dimana semua siswa siswi di sekolah merupakan anak dari keluarga terpandang kecuali aku, anak dari keluarga biasa saja. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Aku pasti bisa. Faighting!" seruku menyamangati diriku sendiri

"Kyyaaaa, itu Sungmin dari S.A" teriak seorang yeoja yang kemudian mendekatiku dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"Ah tidak?" sahut yeoja satunya

"Dari S.A" lanjutnya

"Mwo? Dari S.A" hampir seluruh siswa kini datang berkumpul mendekatiku.

"Lihat, dia tampak keren. Seragamnya terlihat cute dibadannya" teriak yeoja yang lain, kini wajahku memerah karna itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengataiku cute, padahal aku ini seorang namja.

"Dia Sungmin, peringkat 2 di sekolah, benarkan?" tanya seorang namja yang ada dibelakangku

"Hei" bentakku, namun belum sempat aku bicara tiba-tiba seorang namja memberi aba-aba pada semuanya

"Ok, ready?" teriaknya mengkomando

"ANNYEONGHASEO SUNGMIN-SSI" teriak seluruh siswa siswi ini dengan membungkukkan badan, seperti penyambutan untuk anak raja. Dan ini sangatlah berlebihan.

"Aku peringatkan pada kalian, bersikaplah normal padaku" namun saat aku baru saja bicara, mereka teriak histeris kembali saat melihat seorang namja cantik dengan rambut sedikit panjang dan diikat sebagian kebelakang yang turun dari dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Sungminnie~" sapanya padaku

"Annyeong" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manisnya

Kim Heechul. Dia anak dari Presiden perusahaan penerbangan. Peringkat 6 di sekolah.

"Ah, Chullie" sahutku

"KYAAAAAA" diikuti teriakan histeris dari siswa siswi lainnya.

"Dia Kim Heechul dari S.A. Sangat manis, cantik" lanjut mereka.

Yah, sekalipun namja Heechul dijuluki dengan Cinderella man karna kecantikannya, dan dia tak marah malah menyukai julukan itu. Ia manarikku agar masuk kedalam sekolah dan menghindari kerumunan tadi.

"Hah~" aku pun menghela nafas panjang

"Aigo~ wae? kejadian itu sudah biasakan. Seragam kita dan ruang kelas kita serta cara belajar kita memang berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lain. Kita adalah S.A, kelas teristimewa." jelas Heechul mengingatkanku

"Hm, Special A. Tetapi tidak kusangka aku masuk di sekolah ini dan menjadi bagian dari S.A" sahutku heran mengingat aku anak orang biasa dapat masuk kedalam SJ High Schol, sekolah ter-elit di Korea.

"Ya, disana hanya ada satu kelas S.A di sekolah. Dan hanya peringkat 7 besar saja yang mendapatkannya. Harusnya kau bangga Sungminnie~"

Dan lagi yang mengherankan, mengapa kelas ini juga sangat berbeda. Begitu banyak tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, dan bahkan terdapat air mancur yang indah. Tempat duduk pun berupa sofa. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan kelas yang lain. Seperti surga, kicaukan burung pun terdengar sangat merdu.

Ah tunggu?

Sebenarnya ini sekolah atau istana raja? Heranku setiap kali aku masuk ke kelas ini.

"Oh annyeong Kibummie~ Ryewookie~" sapa Heechul pada namja yang sedang menyiram tanaman dan satunya yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

"Annyeong" jawab Kibum

Kim Kibum, anak dari produser music terkenal dan pemain biola yang handal. Dia dijuluki Snow White oleh para siswa siswi SJ High School karna wajahnya nan imut dan kulit putihnya yang merupakan turunan dari penyanyi terkenal Kim Jaejoong. Kibum merupakan siswa peringkat 3 di sekolah.

Dan Ryewook hanya menjawab melalui kertas yang berupa buku gambar dengan menuliskan kata _"Annyeong ^^"_ disertai emoticon smile serta senyuman manisnya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kim Ryewook, adik kembar Kibum. Anak dari penyanyi dan produser terkenal Korea, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Namja manis ini peringkat 4 disekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Donghae?" tanyaku pada Kim bersaudara ini.

"Hm, bagus. Kau tampak manis" suara seorang namja yang tak jauh dari sini yang kemudian aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hae?"

"Hanya memberi makan dia" sahutnya sambil menunjukkan berang-berang yang ada di gendongannya

Lee Donghae, anak dari presiden manifacture olahraga. Peringkat 7 disekolah.

"Wach dia terlihat manis"

Kucoba dekati berang-berang manis itu, namun dalam sekap ia mngeluarkan cakarnya dan mencoba mengenaiku .

"Hati-hati. Dia sangat cepat beraksi dan akan mencakar orang yang belum dikenalnya." katanya dengan serius dan memeluk berang-berangnya dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Beri tahu lebih dulu donk" sahutku yang sedikit kesal dan masih terkejut dengan perbuatan berang-berang itu dan spontan langsung menjauh.

Namun tiba-tiba Ryewook dan Kibum mendekat pada Donghae dan di buku Ryewook bertuliskan _"Yesung sekarang akan memainkan biolanya"_

"Tolong dengarkan" lanjut Kibum dengan memegang biolanya, bersiap akan memainkannya. Kemudian keduanya mengeluarkan aura membunuh pada hewan yang sedang berada di gendongan Donghae dengan manja.

"Hem, baiklah" sahutku

"Kamu bercanda! Hae hentikan mereka" teriak Heechul pada Donghae

PRIITT bunyi peluit yang Donghae tiupkan

"Tetap diam anak-anak dan tetap didekatku" tambahnya

"Hae hyung" kemudian mereka memeluk namja bermarga Lee ini erat seperti anak kucing yang manja.

Entah sihir apa yang dilakukan olehnya hingga dalam sekejap mereka berhenti begitu saja.

"Yup, Donghae untukmu" lanjut Heechul dengan senyum khasnya

"Heh ._." aku hanya terheran dengan pemandangan yang ada didepanku

"Dia selalu bersama mereka sejak kecil. Kibum dan Ryewook sangat menyukainya dan bahkan patuh pada Donghae. Jika ada yang mendekati hyung kesayangannya mereka tak akan segan mengeluarkan pandangan death glare mereka seperti tadi." Jelas Heechul padaku

"Mengapa kau menghentikan mereka?" tanyaku heran

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar penampilan mereka?" bisiknya padaku

Namun belum sempat ia menjelaskan, tiba-tiba

PLUUKK(?)

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundak Heechul, terasa aura yang mengerikan dan saat di toleh nampak seorang yang wajahnya tertutup rambut. Dan BRUUKK ia terjatuh di lantai seketika.

"WOOOAAAAAA"

"Apakah dia hasil dari eksperimen? Modifikasi gen? Ataukah.." kataku ragu

"_Tidak tau"_ sahut Ryewook dengan ditulis dibukunya

"SI..SIAPA KAU?" bentak Heechul

"Ini aku. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?" sahutnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada kami

Tan Hangeng, anak dari pengusaha mabel atau pembuat peralatan-peralatan rumah tangga hingga perkantoran yang terkenal. Peringkat 5 di sekolah.

**Author POV**

"Wow, ini enak sekali" puji Kibum saat dia meminum coklat panas yang disajikan oleh Heechul.

"_Lezat" _tambah Ryewook dengan senyuman manisnya

"Hari ini aku membuatkan cheese cake, sandwiches serta teh ginseng" sahut Heechul dengan senyuman manisnya.

Namun tiba-tiba hawa menjadi tak enak. Aura kemarahan muncul ketika Hangeng menghabiskan semua makanannya dalam sekejap. Beberapa piring makanan telah habis tanpa sisa.

"Huah~"

"Lezatnya!" seru Hangeng dengan meregangkan otot tangannya

"Yack kau! Bisakah kau tidak merusak moodku hari ini?" bentaknya kesal dengan menunjuk Hangeng

"Ah, kapan aku merusak moodmu honey~" tanya Hangeng sok romantis

"MWO?! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama konyol itu"

"Itu romantis Chullie~ kau seharusnya memanggilku hannie" jawab Hangeng berbinar

"Lakukan sendiri! Dasar namja idiot" bentak Heechul dengan memukul kepala Hangeng dengan pot bunga(?)

"Yack! Appo honey" teriak Hangeng tak terima

"Apa?! Honey honey, kau kira aku madu hah?!" bentak Hecchul kesekian kalinya.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biyasa bagi warga S.A Namja nan cantik itu selalu bertengkar dengan namja asal China yang tak lain, Hangeng. Sementara mereka terus bertengkar tiba-tiba Sungmin melirik ke arah bangku seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kosong.

"Kyu tidak masuk?" tanya Sungmin

"Oh dia bilang dia sedang ada urusan di lab komputer dan kemudian pergi" jawab Donghae menyeruput secangkir teh

"Oh, arra" sahut namja manis ini dengan melanjutkan meminum tehnya

"Apa kau merasa kesepian ketika aku tak ada disekitarmu?"

"Euh.. huk uhuk" namja manis ini terkejut dan seketika tersedak minumannya sendiri saat suara namja yang tak asing ditelinga menginterupsinya dan berdiri di samping dengan menenteng laptop secara tiba-tiba.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun

Dan dengan tampang polosnya Kyuhyun hanya menatap namja manis didepannya itu tanpa berkedip dan ekspresi. Sungmin hanya mengeluh panjang.

"Baiklah~"

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan lupa dengan pertarungan kita" sahut Sungmin dengan kedua bola mata indahnya yang menatap Kyuhyun lurus.

"Jincha?"

Cho Kyuhyun. Anak dari PresDir Cho Grup yang sangat terkenal dengan perusahaannya yang tak tersaingi. Dialah peringkat satu di SJ High School.

"Aku rasa hasilnya juga akan sama saja seperti sebelumnya" sahut Kyuhyun enteng

"Tidak! Aku akan mengalahkanmu untuk kali ini" semangat Sungmin dengan mengepalkan satu tangannya

"Kau yakin?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringaian evilnya

"Yeah"

"Besok ada kelas olahraga?"

"Ne"

"Oke!"

"Berusahalah sebisamu ..."

"Mr Rank Two" tambah Kyuhyun yang kemudian membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangannya, pergi.

"MWO?!"

Seperti batu yang cukup besar(?) menimpa kepala mungil Sungmin hingga ia berjongkok(?). Dia sangat membenci ketika rivalnya memnyebutnya dengan panggilan konyol itu. Tubuhnya membatu dengan tangan mengepal kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja dengan seringaian evilnya menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Sepertinya akan mulai lagi" _seru Ryewook dengan mengangkat papan tulisnya

"Jangan khawatir. Itu hal yang normal" sahut Donghae tersenyum manis dan kembali menikmati kue yang telah dibuatkan oleh Heechul.

"Sungminnie~ kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menurutinya bukan?" ujar Heechul menenangkan, sementara Sungmin, tangannya tetap mengepal dan mengeluarkan aura buruknya dengan badan mungil yang bergetar akibat kekesalannya terhadap rivalnya.

"Kau akan menurutinya apapun itu bukan? Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada wanita setan tertentu" sahut Hangeng enteng melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang menakutkan serta aura yang ditimbulkannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang setan perempuan?!" bentak Heechul dengan menganggkat bangku yang disebelahnya dan dilemparkannya ke arah Hangeng hingga terpental(?)

"Aish" kesal Sungmin yang kemudian segera berdiri

"Opps, apakah ada yang salah. Namamu Sungmin bukan? Mr Rank Two" ujar Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan tersenyum evil yang dibuat terlihat manis ketika menyebutkan panggilan 'Mr Rank Two' pada Sungmin.

Namja berwajah manis ini pun semakin marah, bak disambar petir siang bolong [hadeh kyo lebe nih-_-] Amarahnya semakin memuncak, apalagi melihat senyum yang dibuat-buat itu, sungguh membuat Sungmin ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup..

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Mr Rank Two" teriak Sungmin menggelegar seluruh SJ High School hingga membuat para murid kelas lainnya yang terletak cukup jauh terkejut.

**Sungmin POV**

Oke. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu wahai namja tengil.

Hari ini ada penilaian dalam bidang olah raga untuk semua siswa siswi SJ High School. Semua murid berkumpul di aula olahraga luas bak stadion ini. Dengan semangat yang membara(?) aku akan berusaha.

Ku ambil nafas panjang dan bersiap untuk lompat tinggi. Sekuat tenaga aku berlari dan melewati box itu. Demi mengalahkan Kyuhyun, aku memaksa orang tuaku untuk memasukkanku di sekolah ini.

"Hup"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari siswa SA"

"Woo luar biasa" riuh siswa disekitar aula saat melihat Sungmin

"Menakjubkan"

"Tercatat seorang siswi murid S.A"

"Jadi, pertandingan hari ini lompat melewati box itu?" tanya Donghae mengamati

"Sungmin benar-benar berusaha" sahut Hangeng

"Of course, she's my adorable Sungmin after all" ujar Heechul berbahasa Inggris dengan centilnya dan menggenggam kedua tanggannya serta memasang wajah sok imutnya.

"Here it come, the disgusting woman speaks" jawab Hangeng tak mau kalah berbaha Inggris dan menatap Heechul dengan senyuman kecut(?)

PIK(?)

"Yack!" teriak Heechul dan memukul keras kepala Hangeng, sementara itu Donghae tetap memperhatikan area pertandingan(?)

Hmm,, aku rasa aku akan mengalahkannya. Seulas senyum bangga menghiasi wajahku.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kyu oppa dari S.A" teriak para yeoja yang ada disini dan itu membuatku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Kulihat namja evil itu melompat dengan indahnya(?)

Dan hingga sekarang, aku belum pernah mengalahkannya.

"Kyaa!" teriak para yeoja dan namja yang ada disitu

"Ck" decihku

Kenapa juga dia menatapku dengan smirknya itu. Aish membuatku semakin kesal.

"Cukup baik" sahut Hangeng melihat pertandingan antara 2 makhluk Tuhan(?) itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Sempurna tanpa gerakan yang tidak perlu" sahut Donghae dengan senyuman ringan tanda ia tak kaget dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

"Menakjubkan Cho Kyuhyun" pujiku

"Tapi! Aku tidak akan kalah!" seruku mengepalkan tangan untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

**Author POV**

"Hyaaa" teriak namja manis itu dan kembali melewati box yang jauh lebih tinggi dari box sebelumnya

Dan kemudian disusul dengan namja evil itu. Begitulah seterusnya yang mereka lakukan hingga kedua box itu tersusun semakin tinggi.

"Seperti menara kembar?" sahut Donghae dengan melihat tumpukan box di depannya

"Tidakkah mereka akan memecahkan rekor dunia?" keluh Hangeng

"Itu tidak lebih tinggi dari ini!" seru Heechul melongo melihat ketinggian box yang menjulang didepannya.

"Jadi ini tinggi maksimal" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah namja evil disebelahnya

"Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan ini maka ..." belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk berlari dan melompat hingga membuatnya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan lebih memilih segera berlari dan melompat melewati box yang tinggi menjulang selangit(?) itu.

"Yeah~ aku melakukannya!" seru Sungmin dalam hati saat ia berhasil, ketiga makhluk yang melihatnya dari bawah nampak tersenyum terlebih Hecchul yang notabene lebih membela Sungmin.

Namun kesenangan itu berakhir, ketika dirasa ada seseorang di atasnya. Dan kau tau siapa dia? Yah, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia melompat lebih tinggi dari Sungmin.

"Wooo" takjub semua siswa.

"Aku menang, benar kan? Mr Rank Two" sahut Kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya yg melirik ke arah belakangnya.

"Akkh" seketika batu runtuh menimpa tubuh mungilnya(?)

"_Mereka benar-benar dekat" _sahut Ryewook yang entah sejak kapan ada disebelah Donghae dengan memperlihatkan ekpresi datarnya -_-

"Ekspresi depresi Sungmin sungguh menggemaskan" ujar Heechul gemas

"Ne, arraso. Kau benar-benar wanita sadis Chullie, benar kan?" sahut Hangeng melihat ke arah Heechul dengan senyuman mirisnya

PIK(?)

Seketika aura membunuh Heechul keluar, ditatapnya Hangeng dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'Kau cari masalah dengan Tan Hangeng'

Kini Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Aku akan menerima tantanganmu lagi lain waktu, meskipun hasilnya pasti akan tetap sama" sahut Kyuhyun enteng

"Yack!" bentak Sungmin

"Selanjutnya, aku akan menantangmu untuk nilai ujian akhir ini!" seru Sungmin tak mau kalah

"Baiklah. Belajarlah dengan giat" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman merehkan yang kemudian pergi.

"Mr Rank Two" tambahnya hingga membuat Sungmin terasa di panah dari berbagai arah(?)

"Huaaaakkhh" teriak Sungmin frustasi

"Jangan memanggilku Mr Rank Two" teriak Sungmin kesal

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar itu. Kesenangannya sedikit terusik ketika mendengar pembicaraan dari 2 namja yang ada di lorong tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Murid SA egois sekali, menggunakan waktu olahraga kelas lain hanya untuk pertandingan mereka sendiri" ujar namja itu

"Hey! Dia mendengar perkataanmu" sahut namja satunya saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka.

Mereka pun pergi dengan namja yang satunya melirik Kyuhyun sinis tak peduli, sementara itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan lorong gedung olahraga.

...

"Jadi pertandingan berikutnya belajar?" ujar Heechul menyiapkan lemon tea

"Yup" sahut Sungmin semangat

"Ujian akan dimulai minggu depan. Aku harus membayar appaku yang sudah memasukkanku ke sekolah ini" tambahnya semangat

"Ini minumlah, lemon tea" sahut Heechul memberikan secangkir lemon tea pada Sungmin

"Itu akan menenangkanmu" tambah Heechul dengan senyuman manis

"Ah~ gomawo~"

"Kamu harus istirahat sebentar. Apakah kau tidak lelah setelah pertandingan tadi?" heran Heechul

"Iya, sebentar lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan ini"

"Aku pikir dari arti tertentu kau sangat seneng"

"O' Chullie~"

"Wae?"

"Besok tanggal 22 bukan?"

"Heum" angguk Heechul

"Emm" nampak namja imut ini berfikir

"Ok" serunya kemudian membuat Heechul semakin bingung dibuatnya.

**TBC or END**

Mind to review ^^


End file.
